This invention relates to a means for programming communications terminals and in particular relates to programming means which are positioned, and removed, by the user of the terminal. The invention also relates to a terminal incorporating such programming means.
Terminals for communications systems extend from a relatively conventional telephone set to a complex terminal having voice and data and other features. Such terminals can be arranged to provide a variety of services. Different services can be required by different users and a single user can require a variation in the services required at different times. Normally a terminal has a specified selection of services allocated to it, each accessed by a particular sequence of key pad actuation. The invention provides a changeable programming means whereby only the actuation of a single key is necessary to access a particular service. Changing the programming means changes the service accessed by the related key. This avoids the need to remember keying codes.